


Oh Honey, He's Cherry Red!

by SaltyBalls



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I might have a thing for cherry boys, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Vaginal Sex, hmmmm, how can you put those tags together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBalls/pseuds/SaltyBalls
Summary: With a good mix of crushes and hormones, you can have a confused Akihiko Sanada face his feelings.
Relationships: Sanada Akihiko/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. What Should I Do With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko took pride in his ability to stand firm in the face of adversity. But if it was you, would he falter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Did I go on a crazy trip just listening to doujin cd dramas and accidentally liked the idea of a very flustered guy during the fricking?](https://www.dlsite.com/ecchi-eng/work/=/product_id/RE281826.html)   
>  [ Yes?](https://www.dlsite.com/home/click/=/t/rec_work/v/RE289187/url/https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dlsite.com%2Fecchi-eng%2Fwork%2F%3D%2Fproduct_id%2FRE289187.html)   
>    
> 

It was too cold for 6 am. Maybe the fact that you decided to wear a slip as pajamas didn’t help. It was already loud and bustling based on the footsteps outside your door. But still, it was too early for a Sunday. While you pondered on shifting to another position to help you nap, three sharp knocks sounded on your door. 

“Are you awake?” A muffled but familiar voice asked, tone sounding urgent. Wobbling a bit, you quickly pulled yourself up. Your steps were light as you walked to your door and opened.

You blinked, quickly trying to regain your vision as you squinted at the red and white blob in front of you. It took a few seconds to realize that was Akihiko outside! 

You fixed your posture and flashed him a tired grin. “What's got you coming up to a girl’s room at…?” Taking a quick glimpse at the time on your desk, you continued. “At 6:08 in the morning?” 

Unlike his usual self, he turned his head away from you. “Junpei asked me to check on…” He interrupted himself by coughing into his hand, eyes never wandering in your direction. “…Whether you were awake or not, you promised to go watch movies.”

You audibly gasped, “Oh no! I forgot!” You bowed to the man in front of you, him backing up suddenly. You quickly asked him to tell Junpei that you’ll be down in 30 minutes. Thanking the 3rd year, you closed the door. 

Akihiko Sanada at your door was the last thing you expected. A phone call was more predictable. Nonetheless, that was the perfect wake up call. 

You couldn't help but smile stupidly at the thought of seeing the man again, even though you both resided in the same dorm. He was too cute. 

Waving your dopamine-induced thinking aside, your hands snatched a nearby towel.

By the time your door closed on his face, Akihiko, who was red in the face, rushed back to his room. His body was stiff, shoulders squared. _Dammit Junpei_ , he thought angrily. Who thought by just being nice ended up with him so unnerved. He knocked hard on the wood to Junpei’s room.“She’ll be down in 30 minutes.” He hurriedly voiced. He didn’t wait for a reply and hurried back to his room. With his back now pressed to the wall in his room, he stared blankly at the floor. He did not just see you barely dressed. The sentence was like a mantra in his head as he paced around the room. 

After your discussion at Hagakure, he had been mulling over what he felt. You were someone he had slowly started to trust. And even if he looked like a loser, you were by his side. He was beginning to realize that you were someone important to him. So why?

Akihiko threw a quick punch at his punching bag, adding two more before sitting himself down at the edge of his bed. His fingers clawed at his hair. 

No. He should not be thinking like that. 

How were you so blind to that beaming smile on your lips that made the sun pale in comparison? How were you so unaware of your hair so stylishly disheveled that made him wish he were awake next to you in bed? 

And the most jarring of them all. How were you so oblivious to the strap of your slip that had fallen when you spoke? His face felt warm the moment the thought crossed his mind. One of his hands came up and covered his eyes, trying to hide in embarrassment even though no one could see him.

Unconsciously, you had started to appeal to him in a way that was different from the other girls in the dorm. He had eyed the girls in _that_ way, of course. That time in Yakushima was the most prominent example.

And yet, it was as if he had only eyes for you back then. 

A slither of heat ran up the center of his body that had him sputtering. How could he forget what happened with the Lover’s Shadow?

His mind was hazy and cloudy, thoughts of something lewd plagued his thinking. He had remembered opening the door to the bathroom, mumbling something about it being your turn next. Amidst his drunken stupor, he saw you.

You had already stripped off your top, only clad in your brassiere and skirt. The curve of your body stood out as you brought yourself to your feet. The shape of your neck too appealing as your head craned to his direction. It had been though you had been licking your lips, they looked luscious under the kaleidoscopic lighting. A few small strides and you were face-to-face with him. 

He knew what would happen next. Though not before regaining both your senses back. He was painfully ashamed to welcome that sort of emotion while looking at your vulnerability, even more painfully embarrassing was hiding his hardening erection. Both you were spewing out apologies to each other, and in the end, not making eye contact as you all left the acclaimed boulevard. 

“Oh no.” A small groan left him as he felt a familiar heat building in his lower stomach. He felt like a sinner in the sight of something holy, guilt consuming him.

He shouldn’t be thinking of someone he knew like this! Especially, someone he cared about!

The man reeled in his thoughts, attempting to relieve himself of the wanton feelings that were starting to become apparent. But if push came to shove, he needed to do something about it. The idea of you moaning his name suddenly came to mind, and he felt himself harden in response. 

Dammit! Akihiko thought, clutching his knees as he tried to still himself. How could he sully your character like this?! 

Unbeknownst to him, his hands already started his descent down to his pants.

You like him, right? He knew he was popular with the girls so you might be thinking of the same thing, right? With his arm covering his mouth, one of his hands started to rub on the growing shape between his legs. The weight of his actions weighed on his heart, but he couldn’t repress the raging heat consuming him. He chanted apologies like a criminal confessing his sins as his hips started to react to his movements. 

You were breathtaking earlier. So what if you bared more skin? How would things work out?

A shaky sigh fell from Akihiko's lips, already feeling hot with his clothes in the way. _But if I_ _take them off, I’m cementing my fate_ , he thought. 

His clouded judgment answered with him unbuttoning his pants, flinging them away and grabbing his erect cock. He started off slow as if to test the waters. His eyes slid shut, an image of you immediately popping into his mind. Your bare skin, your soft curves, your kissed lips, everything was on display just for him.

Grounding his teeth, the man began to rut into his palms with no consistent rhythm. He could feel the muscles in his stomach flex at his actions. He thought of you, pulling him down to crush your lips together, his hands splaying on your hips as he ground against you. A personal self-indulgent fantasy he harbored for a while

His cock responded graciously to his imagination, growing numb with pleasure. Beads of sweat lined his forehead, barely having enough time to wipe them as he seeks his climax. He threw the earlier hesitation in his gut away so quickly it bothered him. 

Embarrassingly, he felt the pinpricks of his inevitable climax. Various images of you flashed through his mind, cock throbbing even more. You were too good for him. If you still had it in you to even smile at him after this, he might not be able to stop himself. 

Akihiko gnawed on his lip so hard he was scared he might start bleeding. The knot in his stomach was getting tighter the more he chased after his climax. In his head, you were close as well, clutching onto his back as you keened. He could hear you say his name, sprinkling in praises and words of affection that made his heart leap. Though when your lips breathed an ‘I love you’ into his ear, the cool façade he was trying so hard to maintain cracked.

Then, he came.

A broken groan left his lips, hips stuttering as he rode off his orgasm. Ribbons of white splattered on his hand. Once again, the man tried to cover up his face to hide his shame. Chest heaving, he tried to still his body, basking in the afterglow. He brought his stained hand to his face, uncovering his eyes as he stared at the mess. 

This proved it, right?

The bed creaked when Akihiko moved to sit up, grabbing a nearby towel to clean himself. His body felt light however his heart was another story. A self-deprecating laugh echoed in his room. He fixed himself up before throwing himself back into his covers. 

The weight on his stomach was irking him. He felt as if his heart was exposed. What did he just do? What did this mean about your relationship? He took a sharp inhale at the realization. 

Akihiko Sanada liked you. 

With his reddened cheeks, he smiled. He knew now. 

He really liked you.


	2. You Looked At Me With Those Eyes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko never had a girl in his room. But now, you were sitting inside and his self-control is growing thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell from the number of times I used the word 'kiss' that I really want to k—k—kiss Akihiko (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ ??? Also virgin!Akihiko...damn...that's kinda cute...

Was it all a dream? Did Akihiko Sanada really just ask you to be his girl? Just being in his room as his _girlfriend_ felt like someone took one of your fantasies and made it a reality. You can’t help but swallow nervously as the man in front of you paced around his room. 

Was he nervous as well?

Finally, Akihiko turned to face you, “Are you doing alright?” He asked, motioning to your position on the floor. “I could get us some refreshments if you’re not comfortable…and-“

You stopped his rambling before he could burn himself out, even if the blush on his face was starting to look adorable. You reassured him that you were doing alright and motioned to the space next to you. 

“Ah…” Akihiko’s shoulders loosened up completely. 

It was fine. This was you, the one that knew every part of him, from his weakest to his proudest moments. At the same time …

The man stole a glance at his bed. You were also the one who drove him mad with lust, which ended with him wringing one out. Akihiko coughed into his closed fist, shaking his head free of those memories. He should have more restraint. He already indulged enough with fantasizing about your bare body. 

_But now that you were actually here in his room._

His collar was getting a little too tight, along with his body feeling like it jumped into a burning furnace. 

Against his better judgment, he chose to plop down on his bed and moved until you were in arm’s reach. A hefty silence hung in the air as you both scrambled to make any sort of conversation.

Minutes flew by, and the deafening silence was getting unbearable. The 3rd year was starting to get too hyper-focused. He needed to do something!

“I—Is my room weird?” The inquiry left him before his brain could catch up. 

You were taken aback by the abrupt question.

You looked around his room, trying to find out what was weird about it. His trophies were situated on a shelf, winning certificates of various competitions—he’d participated in—plastered on the wall, and painfully eye-catching punching bag on your right. The room breathed of Akihiko like it was exclusively adorned with his personality and passions. 

You were actually in your lover’s room. 

With your cheeks heating up at the intimate thoughts floating through your head, you sputtered out a reply before he could get the wrong idea. 

“No, it’s not.” You spread your arm to motion to the entire room. “It feels like I understand your personality, your likes, and dislikes, maybe even your worries just from being in this room. I love everything about it!” Once you were done, you leaned against his leg, smiling up at him.

Your loving words struck a chord in Akihiko’s heart. You loved it? 

He let out a cough, growing more flustered the more you spoke. “I…guess I’m the one that’s feeling weird.” The persona-user relaxed his fists, not realizing that he was clenching them as he waited for your reply. 

“Now, are YOU okay?” You threw his question back at him. You stood up and sat next to him, inching closer until your shoulders were touching. He’s burning up, you thought as your hands cupped his face. You turned it until you were locking eyes with each other. The moment he met your eyes, he threw his arms around you. 

You inhaled sharply. That wasn’t fair, you thought, reciprocating the embrace. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” He tucked his face into your neck and spoke. “You make me go crazy…can’t you tell?” 

He took your face into his rough hands, rubbing your cheeks with a featherlike touch. You both leaned into each other and let your lips meet in the middle. Sparks flew, and the heat cranked up as your lips danced with each other. 

No one was leading, and no one was following. 

You and Akihiko both were giving into each other. 

At some point, you both had to pull away, leaning against one another. Akihiko finally kissed you, the love of life. At that moment, it felt everything fall into place. Like the stars and planets have aligned. Maybe he was elated at this point to say that he knew your hearts synced at this exact moment. Your breaths fanned on his lips, a demure smile tugging at them. 

He liked—no—he loved that, and he wanted more. 

He held the back of your head, pushing your face to his. Akihiko needed you, every single piece of you. You moaned when you locked lips again. He kissed like he was siphoning something out of you, needy with an edge of desperation. 

It had your heart beating against your chest. 

The dull thumping rendered you useless, leaning against Akihiko’s sturdy frame as he continued to assault your mouth. He didn’t even let you have a chance to breathe. “Aki…” You sighed, feeling the strength in your entire body leaving as you stared at him. He watched you, panting heavily. 

“Let me hear you say that again,” he breathed, his free hand coming to cup the side of your face. You were warm, and he yearned for more of that warmth. His thumb traced your thoroughly abused lips, stroking them tenderly. 

You peered at him, eyes dancing with adoration. “I love you, Aki.” He moved to kiss you again, though not before you shifted your positions. 

“Wha—?!” You flipped the man until he was lying beneath you. “I wanna show you how I feel about you.” You pressed a line of kisses on his cheek down to his jugular. His Adam’s apple bobbed on your lips. “I love you so much.” You quickly whispered into his ear and continued your descent downwards. 

His body was stunning. 

His athleticism helped tone his muscles so well. Every bulging shape had you swallowing. You sawed your legs together, the heat in your lower stomach growing hotter. He wasn’t intentionally seducing you. You thought maybe he was. The man could smile, and you would already feel that familiar wetness between your legs. You were head-over-heels for him.

You couldn’t resist tracing the protruding contours on his neck down to his chest. Your fingers were drawn up to his pectorals, circling the right with gentle strokes. 

Akihiko shut his eyes tight, chest arching in response to your touches. You did the same to the other side, not applying any hard pressure but just enough to have the man seize your wrist. You glanced at him, worried he didn’t like what you were doing.

“I…I know I’m not experienced with this stuff, but…” He jerked suddenly, pulling you down to meet his eyes. “…you don’t have to tease me about it.” 

The man pushed himself, aching to feel your body. He crushed his lips with yours, tongue slipping into yours to tangle. You moaned at his forwardness, hands still on his chest. A string of saliva connected your lips when you broke off the kiss, your tongue lapping it away. 

You leaned your head against him, enjoying the look of absolute pleasure on his face. His lips were red and bruised. His cheeks and neck flushed red. His eyes, oh his eyes. His pupils were blown, flickering with love, and want. A shiver traveled down your spine at the intensity of his stare. 

“I’m not teasing you.” You muttered on his lips, puckering to give him a gentle peck. “I’m just appreciating my boyfriend’s sexy body.” 

An appreciative noise escaped you as your head dipped down to catch one of his nipples. “…!” A high pitched groan left his lips just as your mouth starts sucking. You positioned yourself between his legs, rubbing your body on his thigh. 

The man crumbled at your actions, his body trembling. You resumed your line of kisses down to his taut stomach, pecking his flesh until you reached the end of his bare skin.

Peering up, you saw his chest heaving, hands bracing on the sheets as he squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. Shuffling a little of his pants down, you licked the line of his hip down to the tuffs of hair below the garment. 

“Can I?” You asked, stroking his thigh. He nodded, moving his arm to cover his eyes. You made sure he had that arm off his face by the time you had him inside you. Your fingers tucked at the edge of his pants and slowly pushed them down. Akihiko raised his hips to help you, ultimately freezing when your hands started running up and down his bare inner thighs and leg. Being clad in only his underwear wasn’t helping.

You took a few moments to appreciate the sight in front of you. Surely you were spoiled by Akihiko. His chiseled face was enough to have your heart leaping and stomach lurching. 

But this?! 

You drew your bottom lip between your teeth. You sneaked a quick peck to one of his thighs before you slid in between his legs. After getting comfortable, you eyed the prominent shape in his red briefs. 

The color elicited such excitement, like a perfectly tied ribbon waiting to be unraveled. 

Your boyfriend never looked your way once nor removed the obstruction preventing him from looking at you. Pursing your lips, your index finger traced the bulge, and he responded so nicely. 

Would it be possible for your pupils to turn into hearts? If so, Akihiko would be able to see them as you grasped his length. You heard his muffled groans, growing louder when you shuffled his underwear down. You hoped he didn’t mind your lecherousness, but you needed him in your mouth. 

Akihiko's eyes shot open at the feeling of your hand and mouth on him. He expected you to cower away from his degenerate lust, not to tempt him even more! Your lips engulfed the head of his cock so well, his hips immediately bucking. Each sloppy suck and slick kiss stroked the flames in your stomach. 

You would laugh at your pathetic imagination of this exact scenario. Nothing beats the real thing.

“You taste so good, Aki.”

He shuddered at your remark, letting out a louder moan. 

Furious lust streamed through your body as you let your tongue brush the bead of white at the tip of his cock. His hips rose, trying to catch the lick of your tongue. Your mouth watered without meaning to, letting him thrust into your awaiting mouth. His groans grew in volume when you sheathed more of his member.

It was warm. 

You sucked him like he was the sweetest delectable lollipop you’ve ever known, relishing in the groans you got out of him. His back arched when you took him into your mouth as deep as you could before pulling back to wring his throbbing length.

“You feel…so good,” he sighed, unable to even make eye-contact with you as he fed off the pleasure. He had to remind himself that he thought about this. His deplorable acts— now exposed— made him more remorseful than ever. You were a godsend. You didn’t shy away from his depraved lust. 

“Look at me please?” Your saccharine voice tempted him. Oh, but how could he? If he were to take a look, the threads of his self-control would crumble. Still, why would he deny his beloved girlfriend?

He lifted the arm covering his eyes and stared where you were. Fuck. You quickened your pace when you met Akihiko’s bashful gaze, acting on your eager desire. You wanted this. You loved every minute of having his hard cock in your mouth. He didn’t need to be shy of his pleasure. 

You moaned around him, your tongue licking him from the down up. “Your cock tastes so good. I love it.” You kissed his length as you spoke, the man twitching at your words. God, he loved you so much. 

You sat up, your soft hands still pumping his dick as you hovered over him with a smile. You were so beautiful. He needed to kiss you. You yelped before Akihiko pushed you to him, mouth crashing with yours. He wasn’t fazed with the thought of tasting himself on you as he snaked his tongue with yours. 

He yearned for your body, for your carnal expressions and sinful moans. Now that you indulged him, he wanted to pay you back. Mustering the confidence he needed, Akihiko slid his hands inside your shirt, breaking off the kiss to ask, “Can you take everything off? It’s…not fair for me to be the only one naked.” 

Without letting him finish, you reached for the ends of your top and tugged them off, settling yourself on his lap. Once you were only clad in your bra, Akihiko reveled in the bare skin in front of him. It was a sight to behold. Your ample breasts were enticing to him, hands itching to have them held. Your skin was soft, in contrast to his rough and scarred one. He wrapped his hands around you, relishing the sight of your naked form. 

“I love you.” He nipped at your neck, mouth devouring the sensitive flesh. You took his hands resting on your back and guided them up to the hook of your bra. He stiffened when you whispered in his ear. “Take it off, Aki,” 

He fumbled with the garment a bit before he could feel your naked back without any obstruction. You pulled back, hands holding the garment. Slowly, Akihiko slid the straps off your shoulders. Heaving a deep breath, you threw the offending garment away, letting your boyfriend see everything. Not even a moment to cover yourself up from sudden embarrassment, Akihiko muttered, “Beautiful” before kneading your breasts.

The feeling of the soft mound was something new, he was addicted to the softness. His hands covered every inch, leaving no room to spill out. It was a perfect fit. Your nipples hardened under his hold, brushing up against his calloused hands. He dipped down to latch on to one, lips sucking on the bud as he played with the other. 

“Aki!” You ground yourself on him, his touch creating an electric arc from your sensitive bud to the space between your legs. 

“I need to take everything off,” you plead. The need for his bare skin on yours was eating at your rationale.

“Okay,” he murmured on your breast. His hands drifted to your skirt and shoved them down at a hurried pace. He flung them off, and you giggled at his forwardness. He was so shy earlier. You hooked your thumbs into the edge of your panties and tugged down.

You decided to let your panties hang on your ankle, a lewd addition as your legs were spread. Mimicking your motions from earlier, Akihiko rubbed the inside of your thighs lovingly, pinching and kneading your flesh. How are you already so wet? Did you find pleasure in him earlier? 

His fingers couldn’t resist swiping the seeping slick from your entrance. You quivered, hands balled on your sides. You spread yourself like an inviting feast in front of him, and he wasn’t one to waste good food. He drew a high pitched moan from you, the flat of his tongue doing wonders. 

He started slowly, exploring and experimenting as he kept watch at your various reactions. His larger hands held yours, fingers interlocking as he continued to eat you out. Akihiko’s lips wrapped around your growing nub and sucked. “Ah!” Your hips stuttered before grinding up against his face. Throwing your head back, your boyfriend did not relent on assaulting your clit with rapid licks.

“Akihiko...” You cried deliriously, holding unto him for dear life as a knot formed in your stomach. How was he good at this?! You bit back a louder moan, thrusting yourself at him, afraid that he might stop. 

Why would he? 

Your toes curled when he started to grow relentless, mouth devouring you like a man, starved. He was. He wanted, needed to this more often. He needed to be between your thighs, licking your sweet nectar as you grind on his face. This wasn’t enough. 

One of his hands seized your breast, flicking the peak in tune with his tongue. He needed to see you come undone, to be thrown into a world of pleasure he created. 

Your hips responded so nicely to his hurried pace, bucking into his face as you used your free hand to push his head if not closer than before 

“I’m close!” You yelped. Akihiko felt it, your thighs clenching around his head. His hands came and held your quivering legs, throwing them over his shoulders. “I’m…! Aki—!” Your back arched as your climax hit you. Akihiko helped you ride out your orgasm, kissing and licking as you came down from your high. You whined when he pressed one last kiss to your swollen clit.

Things were getting heated, and Akihiko knew where this was going to go. He emerged from your thighs, pressing kisses on your stomach as he sat up. You couldn’t ignore how affected he was from eating you out, reaching out to wring his leaking appendage.

You get rewarded with his groans, hips thrusting up to meet your hand. At the back of your mind, you knew what you needed. You wanted him inside you, and he to you. “I…” The 3rd year began. You smiled up at him, lips drawn to his before you reached back for your bag. 

You felt Akihiko’s gaze on the expanse of your bare chest, hands balling into fists on his side. God, you wanted to tell him to just touch you, to knead your breasts until he was satisfied. You arched your back, pushing your bare skin on his, trying to tempt him to follow his instincts. 

By the time you felt the familiar foil packet in your hand, he drew away, opting to place you on his lap as he assaulted your neck with bites and kisses. “I want you in me, Aki.” Your whispered words made the man freeze. A shiver ran through your body at his heated sigh on your neck. 

“I want that too…but…” He trailed off, eyes looking elsewhere. You were useless against your need to kiss the man again, lips dancing with his for the nth time. “Don’t worry!” You brought out your surprise, smiling when you caught the shock on Akihiko’s face. He eyed the red foil pinched between your fingers.

A condom.

He was silent for a moment. “Is…Are you..?” You asked, shifted in his hold. “No!” He looked into your eyes again before replying. “I…I was just happy that you were thinking of doing this with me!” 

Your eyes softened, wrapping your arms around his hardened frame. “Of course I wanted to do this.” Coming closer to his ear, you mouthed your words with every ounce of longing you could muster.

“I’ve wanted it since that time in Yakushima.”

A sense of pride washed over you with the way Akihiko’s eyes widened, and his jaw went slack. Didn’t he realize already? If it weren’t for your hand over Aigis’ mouth, she would've barraged you with questions about your constant gawking at his figure. 

After returning to the dorm, you thanked your showerhead for waning the flames of your lust. It wasn’t to say that it dwindled the heat entirely. Your boyfriend watched as you tore the foil pack, growing antsy in anticipation.

His hips involuntarily bucked when your hand grasped his length. He noticed the latex placed between your lips as you drew nearer. Are you? Akihiko ground his teeth, willing his hips to stop instinctively thrusting into the warm cave of your mouth. You were too good, too perfect for him.

You drew back, admiring the cherry red shade of the latex now rolled on your boyfriend. “I’ve always wanted to do that with you.” You relished in the tremor that went through Akihiko at your blatant statement, quickly pressing a kiss to the reddened head of his cock. 

You sat up, pursing your lips before asking, “Kiss me?” The third-year reflexively cradled the back of your head and pushed your lips together. You devoured each other, mouths molding and mauling as you were carefully laid down on your back. You kissed Akihiko like he was an antidote. Like he was an oasis in a desert. 

His tongue came and tangled with yours. Akihiko’s deft fingers lit flames on your body, ultimately engulfing you with blistering heat as they latched on to your hips. Before you were dazed with pleasure, even more, you plead on your lover's lips. “Fuck me, Akihiko.” The grip on your hips tightened in response. 

He stared at you with both love and lust swirling in his eyes. After only fantasizing about mapping your bare body, he would finally have you. “I love you.” He murmured next to your ear, nipping at the skin as he lined himself with your sopping entrance. 

A sigh left both of your lips at the feeling of each other. Your pussy swallowed his length so well. Your body pulsed as your hips bucked, craving more of him. He thrust. Once, twice, before he lost himself to pleasure. Your walls felt incredible around him, your body gorgeous as you closed your eyes. No, you needed to see this. 

“Look at me.” His voice was gravelly, a complete 180 from his keening earlier.

Your eyes shot open when his fingers found your swollen bead, flicking it with frenzied motions. The sight where both of you were connected was lewd. The noises were embarrassingly arousing to listen to, along with your moans. “So…good!” You threw your head back when he hit a sensitive spot, hips stuttering. 

God, you were so beautiful right now. Akihiko bit his lip, growing dazed if he were to look at you.

Your breast bounced in tune with his thrusts. Your lips parted for moans to spill out whenever he buried himself to the hilt inside you. He loved everything he was seeing, 

The bed continually squeaked at your motions, and Akihiko’s bed was probably soiled. But nothing else could’ve mattered at this point. You had each other, making love in the best way possible. 

Your sharp and shallow breaths replaced your choked moans as you repeatedly squeezed around Akihiko. You were getting close. Akihiko hammered into you at a hurried pace, feeling his climax approaching as well. As he hovered over you, he thrust forward again…and again.

Did he look this handsome before? You asked yourself as you peered up at your boyfriend jackhammering your pussy. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a messy kiss. Your lips danced with each other with grace and inelegance at the same time. It felt good. He felt good inside you.

“I’m…!” You yelped when his fingers came back to toy with your nub, your hips erratic. Akihiko groaned, the pressure in his balls growing unbearable as your velvety walls contracted around his cock. 

“Cum…” Your boyfriend commanded, and you did. He gasped before his climax overtook him, hips stuttering inside you. He took in every emotion flickering across your face. 

So beautiful. 

So lovely. 

So very his. 

The outside was growing weary. But here, inside Akihiko’s room and arms, you felt the safest you’ve ever been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: PLEASE PRACTICE SAFE AND CONSENSUAL SEX!  
> As much as we love a good nakadashi, fiction ain't reality (very sad I understand :<<).  
> This takes place in the final social link you have with him. I really think they frick right after, though my execution is not as depraved and perverted as I thought. The way I wrote this, I swear, sounds like the fluffiest shit I put out. But this is Akihiko we're talking about, the ultimate boyfriend أ‿أ so I have to indulge. 
> 
> Writing blushy shy Aki has been a treat. I'm sorry for posting this very late. I already had finished everything but it's not fun editing a full-on smut scene with people coming in your room :<<. Nonetheless, I hoped you enjoyed!!! THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND AND READING THIS!!!


End file.
